


Agents of SHIELD - Rise of the Iron Rider: Volume 2 "Be The One"

by kamenrangerxvi01



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Relaunch"/Earth-199999α [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/M, Gen, Kamen Rider - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Super Hero Origin, inter-dimensonal travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamenrangerxvi01/pseuds/kamenrangerxvi01
Summary: How do you reconcile when a single image can mean multiple things to different people.How do you reconcile when a single image can mean multiple things to One personHow do you reconcile when that thing is a face. A face that can me love, can me freindship or, now, a darkness.Scott and Daisy are reunited, but face the daunting task of stoping a megalomaniac version of Tony Stark from spreading his technoligcal infection throughout the multiverse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Be The One" is the title of both the theme song and movie for Kamen Rider Build, the season this story draws inspiration from.

Scott was sitting at the table, fiddling with the device he’d pulled off the suit as it was taken away.

“So… I don’t just remind you of your daughter, I am her…” Daisy asked Mrs. Stark.

The older woman sat quietly.

“My daughter died that day in 2004, same as my husband, same as the rest of my children. I don’t know who or what that is. Besides, right now, you might want to talk to Scott…”

Daisy walked over to where he was working and sat down next to him.

“What did Stark say to you?” Daisy asked.

“He gave me a list of demands. Items he wants from us, in exchange for sparing our Earth.”

“Well, that was gracious of him…”

“You’d think that till you know what he wants…”

“What?”

“A complete Diviner with crystal, Your dad’s formula, five tons of gravitonium… and the helicarrier.”

“Well… I.”

“And one other thing…” Scott said, looking up with face the basically ran the gambit of every negative emotion “He wants our baby…”

Daisy’s face when into shock.

“You told him no, right?”

Scott looked at her “I didn’t work my ass off to get you three back to give one of you up.”

“Three?”

“One” He pointed at her, putting his finger on her nose, “Two” he pointed at Skye, “three” he put his hand on Daisy’s abdomen where the baby way.

“I won’t let him anywhere near any of you.” He said, taking her hand.

“Scott… I’m sorry I was so…”

“Stop beating yourself up. You had cabin fever.” He said.

“You want cabin fever, try being in this hole for a week. I miss my Soaps already…” she said with a chuckle.

“How’ve you been feeling?” He asked.

“Well, I haven’t been throwing up, but I haven’t been eating like crazy like I was back home.”

“You’re not getting urges?”

“No, still getting them. Kill for a pepperoni slice right about now…”

“When we get home, I’ll buy you a whole pie…”

He leaned back and let her take a look at his work.

“OK, Tal, how’s it going?”

 _“I wish you wouldn’t call me that, Master.”_ The alien AI said.

“And I wish you wouldn’t call me Master, but we can’t have everything we want, now can we.”

“Tallus? Where were you this whole time?” Daisy asked

“ _I was locked away in a safe hidden aboard the zephyr, Mistress Daisy_.”

“I wanted him kept safe. Away from the black suits who might try to confiscate him” Scott finished “So, you done yet?”

“ _Almost_.” It said “ _I’ve completed mainline integration to the device and it’s components. Heavy integration will require more time. But the device will be usable in a few minutes. However, I will need to be in proximity for the system to work_.”

“IS there a way around that?”

“ _Possibly…_ ” Tallus replied.

 

“So… what’s that other me like?” Daisy asked.

Scott let out a laugh. “You really don’t want to know. She was an absolute asshole to me the entire time. But given what I know now, that makes sense.”

 

Mrs. Stark sat down across from the couple.

“I don’t mean to be intruding, dears, but… My husband is going to want an answer soon.”

“You can tell him he can go to hell.” Scott said before Daisy jabbed him in the gut.

“She says he can hear her.”

“You’re infected?” Scott asked, sliding the device close to him.

“No, I have an implant. Keeps me from being infected and still allows me to be with him.”

“Well, that’s unsettling.” Scott said.

“Don’t worry. I haven’t been sharing anything with him since you arrived.”

“You don’t want him to succeed?”

“Let’s just say…” She began before her voice dropped a few dozen octaves and took on an unearthly tone. “… that implant does several different things…”

Scott’s eyes went wide as he recognized the voice “Evolt…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Japanese langue has an issue I'm not going to bore you all with on words that end in consonants. 
> 
> The character's name is supposed to be Evolt, but you will only ever hear them pronounce it "Evolto"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> though possessing a female body, Evolt is male and I will be referring to him as much (for a reason).
> 
> Short summery of the relevent areas of "Kamen Rider Build" 
> 
> (Spoilers)
> 
> Evolt is an alien who gains power by destroying planets via his boxed shaped weapon, what came to be known as Pandora's Box. He arrvied on Mars eons ago, destroying the Native Martain population but was stoped from destorying the planet. Later, when Earth started sending probes and then a manned mission to the planet, he used that to get a ride to Earth by posessing the Astronaut who found the box. 
> 
> When the box was revealed to the public, Evolt, using his host, touched it to try to activate it, but interfeince from the spirit of the last Martian, caused it to create the walls instead. 
> 
> He coerced some scientists into helping him, and when one was about to try to stop him, a young man named Takumi, Evolt used his powers to erase the young man's memories and change his apperince. This young man was given the name Sento and became Kamen Rider Build.

“What the hell? You got something in your throat?” Skye asked, coming over and standing behind Scott and Daisy.

“No, she’s got someone else in her head…” Scott said “I’m not the only alien in the room. Ladies, meet Evolt of the Blood race.”

The face sitting across from them smirked

“So that’s what they call me in English…? The alien merged with Vicky Stark said, “I must say, I’ve never met someone who could be considered a ‘fan’ of my mine.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be the term I’d use…” Scott said, “So have you been here the whole time or what?”

“We’re both here.” The voice of Mrs. Stark said “Makes for a difficult living arrangement but he’s a much better conversationalist…”

 “You know that Japanese superhero show I’m always watching on the internet?” Scott asked Daisy

“The Japanese Power Rangers?”

“No the other one. You’re talking to a someone who lived the events of that show. It’s like sitting and talking to Harry Potter or Captain Kirk… It’s like… a person from the world that Comic book I have came from… getting to talk to you.”

 “How much do you know about me?” He asked Scott. “Where did they leave things off with myself and Sento-kun?”

“Um… You’d been brought back to life, when your brother Kilbass showed up…”

“Good, so you’re up to date on that end. After I got brought back, I left. At first I just wanted to go back to the way things were, so you can imagine my shock when I found myself on Kasei… I mean Mars, again. My body lasted a few hours before the cold got to me. I reverted to my dormant state, figured I’d get lucky.

“Low and behold, it was like Groundhog Day. Spacecraft lands. Astronaut picks up the box, I jump in. Figured this would easy. But no… something went wrong. Very wrong…

“I tried to exert control, like I had Souchi, but nothing happened. Worse, Stark realized I was there. I tried to influence him, but I think I only made it worse. When he put his hand on the box, I figured, at best, I’d be free with him dead, but no. No such luck.”

“What happened with the box?” Scott asked “I though it was that Martian spirit who caused it to fail and sprout the walls?”

“Virnage was at fault on Sento’s Earth, but, best I can tell, the box that was brought here with me might not be the original.”

Mrs Stark took back control.

“After the walls appeared, I was dying from the damage the radiation had done to my body. Tony brought me inside the remains of one of the pavilions…”

“And then struck a deal with me…” Evolt continued “I merge with his wife to keep her alive, he gives me a way to get what I wanted.”

“He already had one of the devices, didn’t he?” Daisy realized. “Why would he…”

“Simple… he’s insane.” Evolt said.

“So what do we do?” Skye asked.

“Scott here finishes getting his new toy to work…” Evolt told her. “I see you got my little gift.”

“You had Howard send me this?” Scott said, holding the device up.

“It was my idea.” Mrs. Stark said. “My… what’s left of my daughter was feeding back information via the infected spy on the helicarrier. We got access to the information and figured you could use some help,”

“So, what do you say? Let’s see what you can do…” Evolt smirked “…Kamen Rider…”

 

Scott spent a few more minutes with Tallus, finishing the operating system for the Driver.

“Well, you’re not exactly Sento, but not a bad job.” Evolt said, looking at the device. It was an oblong octagon with the Arc reactor set in the center and a small grip handle attached to one side on the front

“I used parts from the scrapped drones and a few surprises SHIELD didn’t realize I’d gotten my hands on.”

He locked the device to his belt and turned it on.

“ _DRIVER ONLINE- SYSTEM STANDING BY…_ ” The onboard computer stated.

Scott took a deep breath and put his hand on the control lever.

“ _ARE YOU READY_?”

“Nice touch…” Evolt said.

“HENSHIN!” Scott slammed the lever into place and then doubled over in pain.

“SHIT! There’s a short circuit.” He yelled, ripping it off. It sparked as it hit the ground before powering off.

 “I’m not going to be able to fix it without my tools.” He said “We’re going to have to get out of here without it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scott began banging on the heavy door.

“That’s not going to get you anywhere.” Mrs. Stark said.

“If it did, you think we’d still be here?” Evolt added.

“You said that implant lets you talk to him? Tell him I’ve made my decision…”

 

Within a few minutes, the door was unlocked and a group of Infected were waiting outside.

“Our master will speak with you now…” They said in unison.

“That is creepy…” Skye said.

Scott stepped out into the hall. Skye began to try to follow, but the infected blocked her way.

“This one shall see our master alone…” they said.

 

“Well, Scott… have you thought about my proposal?” Stark asked as Scott entered the main chamber

“Yeah. You can have everything but the baby. You’re not laying a finger on my child, I don’t care the reasons.”

“Fine then, we’ll just go with plan b, won’t we, my dear.” Stark said, looking at “Johnson”.

“I’m looking forward to it…” She said, looking him up and down.

Scott looked at her, realizing she was intending to do him. He decided to play along

“If it gets me out of this… fine by me…”

She walked over to him and draped herself over him.

“Sorry I was so bittchy to you” she said, “Can I make it up to you?”

“We’ll see…” He said, “your place or mine?”

“I always wanted to join the mile-high club…”

She grabbed him by the arm as the infected and Iron Legion surrounded them and led them outside to the grounded plane.

She pulled him up the ramp, into the cabin and into the bedroom.

“You know, for this to count, the plane has to be in the air.”

“I don’t care.” She said, pulling her shirt off.

“So, is this just jeousy for my fiancée or are you really that into me? I though Jemma was your lover.”

“shut up and fuck my pussy” She said, kissing him. He returned the affection, pushing her against the wall.

“I can see why the other me missed you so badly…” Johnson said taking a deep breath after breaking the kiss. “Let’s see what you got?”

“What I’ve got?” He asked. “I’ve got dendrotoxin.”

“What’s that?” She asked. She quickly realized she’d been tricked but before she could act, Scott shot her in the chest with an ICER.

He quickly pulled her shirt back over her head and ran out onto the ramp.

“Help! Something’s wrong, she passed out! I can get her to wake up.” He yelled at the crowd waiting outside.

A few quickly ran in to check on their princess.

“We need to get her to the King, he should be able to make her well again.” They said, they picked her up and carried her back towards the cave entrance, with Scott following until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You seem to have forgotten about me, Agent Riley.” 827 said “I know all your tricks…’

‘And I know all of yours… Scott said with a smirk. “Quoth the Raven, ‘Nevermore…”

 

The infected carried Johnson in before her father. Scott followed in with 827 holding his hands behind his back a few moments later.

“Oh, mighty lord and master,” The said in their creepy unison “Your beloved child has taken ill. May your graceful mercy shine upon her, that she might awaken.”

 “You morons, she’s not sick, she’s just been tranquilized.” Stark said.

He looked over at Scott.

“Son, I’m trying to play ball here. You have things you want. I have things I want. I really don’t want to renege on our arraignment.”

“Okay then, I will.” Scott said “Ready?”

“Ready!” 827 said as he let go of Scott’s arms. Scott spun in place and yanked the robot’s head clean off it’s body and began running down the corridor carrying it.

“You idiots, don’t just stand there!” Stark hissed “GET HIM!”

The body of 827, still standing where it had been left, began to hum loudly.

“Scratch that, forget him, get her below.” He told them, realizing what was about to happen. They moved her onto one of the platforms lifts, lowering Johnson down into a lower level as the ARC reactor in 827’s body went critical and exploded. Stark could only watch behind his heavy armor as the shock wave obliterated his servants.

Scott quickly reached the door where the others were locked up and opened it.

“Come on, let’s get a move on.” He said.

Daisy and Skye jumped to their feet and ran out the door.

“You coming?” Scott as Mrs. Stark.

“I’m sorry.” She said “I can’t leave. I’d be a liability to you anyway. Tony would always be able to find you. But I can show you how to get out.”

 

Daisy and Skye came to a fork in the tunnel.

“Which way?” Daisy said.

They heard Scott running up behind them.

“Left side.” He said, running past them. The pair followed and soon came upon an exit. They ran out into the empty ruins of St. Louis.

They ran into a building to catch their breaths.

“God I feel like I’m about to burst.” Daisy said, plopping down on the ground.

“How did you know which way to go?” Skye asked Scott, who was standing with his back to them, looking out the window at the wall.

“He didn’t… I did.” Scott said… except it wasn’t Scott speaking.

“Evolt?” Skye asked.

The figure of her best friend turned with a rather creepy smile on his face.

“In the flesh…” he said in his unearthly voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy and Skye were both taken aback by the fact Evolt, the planet destroying supervillain alien, was now inside Scott, controlling him.

“You… get out of him this instant.” Daisy said, holding her hand up. “I’m warning you.”

“Why? He invited me?” Evol said as Scott’s body tensed, and he shook his head.

“It’s alright…” Scott said, speaking for himself, taking deep breaths as he exerted control. “I let him in.”

“Why?”

“I figured we could use him.” Scott said.

“Feels nice to be wanted.” Evolt said sarcastically inside Scott’s head.

“Scott… are you sure about this?” Daisy asked.

“Well, it’s not the weirdest thing I’ve done to complete a mission.” He said looking at them with a face that told them exactly what he was referring to.

“You’re not going to let us forget that are you?” Skye said

“I wanted to do a middle of the night grab and go. But no.  You two decide to make Jas and I dress up like the locals for three days on a gender reversed Steam punk world while you two sat back and watched us make fools of ourselves.”

“Hey, you looked really pretty in that gown.” Skye said, turning the tables on him. “I almost wanted to do you.”

“And you’re not going to tell me our little girl on ‘girl’ session wasn’t enjoyable.” Daisy teased him. “I think we should do that more often, spice up the bedroom a little.”

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” He said, listening to Evolt’s hysterical laughter in his mind only making it worse.

“Oh come on… _girlfriend_.” Daisy continued as she and Skye couldn’t stop themselves from laughing.

He just scoweled, growled and and turned back around, sticking his head outside “No sign of any hostiles. Do you two think you can stop laughing at my expense long enough to continue walking? We should really be putting as much distance between us and them as possible.”

“Fine, fine…” Daisy said as Skye helped her up.

As they walked along, Scott reached into the bag on his back he’d taken from the Zephyr and pulled out 827’s head.

“You alright?” Scott asked

“Yeah, I have a few days’ power stored in an emergency backup.” The severed mechanical head said “I should be fine. It’s even USB compatible. Assuming you can find an outlet. Or a USB charger.”

“What the heck is he doing here?” Daisy asked. “He tried to kill you and kidnaped us.”

“I’m sorry” 827 said. “I was remotely hacked and corrupted by the programing of Stark’s machines. I did not mean to cause you any harm.

“Stark sent me back to my home world” 827 continued “To force Howard Stark to send certain items he needed. Howard had the smarts to send Scott my override command code, hidden in the packaging of the ARC reactor.”

“You have a reset button?” Daisy asked.

“It’s a phrase, a quote from Edgar Allen Poe’s ‘the Raven’. It triggers an automatic system reset, which cleared the invasive programing from my system.”

“Why ‘The Raven?”

“Howard Stark built me not long after his family was killed. He felt like the narrator of the poem.”

“Maria Stark, his lost Lenore.” Scott said.

“Yes, the accident cost him not only those he cared about, but the use of his legs. It’s not age that put him in his chair.”

 

 

They continued on, Scott trying to keep Evolt at bay in his head while trying to ignore Skye and Daisy still making jokes about him in a dress.

They’d walked a few mile when Scott, or rather Evolt, put his hands up.

“I hear something.” He growled. “You two stay back.”

“Whatever it is, I can deal with it.” Daisy said.

Evolt took a defensive pose before the ground before them began to shake and then explode, letting a large creature the size of a small car climb out and screech at them.

“OK… not what I was expecting.” Daisy said.

“Stark liked to… play around with the genetics of life forms using his technological infection.” 827 said. “That, for example, was a common tarantula.”

 

“Hold him.” Evolt said, handing Daisy 827’s head. “I’ll handle this.”

He held out his hand and a gel like substance appeared in both hands, coalescing into three objects. One, in his right hand was a large box with a handle sticking out. In the other hand, two small bottles.

He held the box up to his waist and inserted both bottles and cranked the handle.

“ _COBRA! RIDER SYSTEM! EVOLUTION_!”

The giant spider lunged towards, landing right on top of Scott’s body.

Daisy and Skye feared the worse when a voice called out…

“ _COBRA! COBRA! EVOL COBRA_!” followed by the spider getting blasted into the air from beneath. Where once was Scott, now stood an armored figured in black, red, blue and gold.

“Alright you ugly bug, let’s get this over with.” Evolt said as the monster charged towards him, only for the alien to smack it back a few yards.

“That it? I’ve been stuck here for years and I’m itching for a good fight.”

The spider jabbed and spat at him, but he quickly dogged everything it threw at them effortlessly.

“You’re boring me.” Evolt eventually said, before reaching down for the handle at his waist and cranking it.

“EVOLTEC FINISH!” the voice yelled as his hand began to glow, engulfed in flame. He swung, at the spider’s head, killing it.

“Ciao…” He said as the creature fell apart.

 

As the spider slowly dissolved into nanotech goo the group heard yelling as a squad of soldiers climbed over the hill.

They raised their guns on the group and ordered them not to move.

 

“My name is Col. Glen Talbot, Mojave Union Defense Forces.” One of them yelled “Who the hell are you three.”

Evolt sighed, yanked the bottles out of the device and the armored form dissipated, restoring Scott to control.

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.” Scott said, putting his hands up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to see Evolt's Rider form in action, check here.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHHzLiu1ci8
> 
> (my intentions with this story is this is the same, canon being. the Evol on screen in that video IS the Evol now inside Scott, and not a counterpart)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, needed a break.

Talbot and his men dragged the three into a truck and tossed them in the back.

 

Daisy looked at Scott as the truck bounced along the worn, damaged roads.

“Scott, seriously, why did you let that…thing… inside you?” she asked, extremely upset.

“I can still hear you, you know.” Evolt said through Scott, causing her to shudder a bit.

“It’s ok.” Scott said, shaking his head “I’ve got him on a very short leash…”

She gave him an angry stare.

“Hey, he got us out of that fortress and took care of that spider monster. So far it’s working.”

“Why do you never ask before you do anything?” she yelled.

“Okay, honey, I’m sorry I let an extratertersital lifeform share my body without consulting you.”

“Would you two knock it off” Skye said.

“HEY!” Talbot yelled from the front “Keep it down back there.”

Evolt began to speak “I shared Mrs. Stark’s body for nearly fifteen years. What her husband knows, she knows, and what she knows, I know. This world is dangerous, Agent Johnson. Without me, you would have been caught in the fortress or eaten by that spider. If you want to get home, you need me, a lot more than I need you right now.”

 

“It’s been over a day...” Fitz said as he paced back and forth in the quarters he’d been sharing with his wife and their boss.

“Fitz, you’ve said that fifteen times since lunch” Fury said with his feet up on hit cot. “A sixteenth time is not going to get us any answers.”

“I’m worried, I’m sorry.”

The door to their room opened and Xavier stepped in.

“Professor?” Fitz asked “What’s going on…?”

“Unfortunately,” He began “Logan was killed fighting Stark’s machines. We have no information on the whereabouts of your friends. They could be dead. They could have been infected.”

“I’m sorry…” Fitz said “About your friend”

“At least he died doing what he loved…” Xavier said with a chuckle before shaking his head.

“What are you going to do with us?” Jemma asked.

“You’re being moved to secure containment.” He said, “Orders from the top.”

The three all voiced their combined anger at that statement.

“I want to talk to the other me… RIGHT NOW.” Fury demanded.

 

 

After several hours ride, Daisy, Skye and Scott arrived in a military camp in what had been the Missouri state capitol of Jefferson. The city looked like it had been abandoned for a lot longer than it had been.

“You better have a good reason for bringing these folks here.” An older man said as the three were led into a tent.

“General, these people escaped from old St. Louis.” Talbot said. The men in the room raised their guns.

“We’re Inhumans.” Scott said “we’re immune to the infection.”

The men looked them over.

“Really, I didn’t know that freaks got special treatment…” Talbot said.

“Glenn, shut up.” The older man said before walking up to Scott.

“General Greene, MDF Army.” He said holding his hand out.

“Scott Riley, my fiancée Daisy and her sister Skye. We’re not from around here…”

“You’re from Squidland?”

“No.” Scott said, with the girls confused.

“the Gulf?”

“That’s not exactly what I meant…”


	6. Chapter 6

“What the hell has gotten into you?” Fury demanded from his other self as he stormed into the room.

“Bureaucracy…” The Director said “I told them I would not sign off on it, but they wouldn’t listen. You know how it is.”

“They are going to throw me and two of the brightest young minds I’ve ever met into a cell and weld the door shut.” Fury yelled “And you’re not going to do anything about it?”

“What do you want me to do?” The Director asked “When I found out who they were, when I found out they had half my people in their employ, I had no choice but to go along with them and what they wanted. We agreed to work together to keep that… that… THING from doing whatever insane thing he’s been working on for over a decade. I admit I had to give in to some of their demands.”

“Some of their demands?” Fury asked, living up to his name “Some of their demands? I saw the world their demands created.”

“Do you think I enjoy this? Do you think I like it?”

“I think you know it’s wrong, but you don’t have the guts to do anything about it!”

“Well… That’s where you’re wrong!”

The Director pushed a button on the keyboard on his desk and spun the monitor around to show his other self.

“Meet your new cell mates…”

“Well… Son of a Bitch…” Fury said with a smirk.

 

“Another dimension?” Talbot asked, looking at them like they had three heads.

“Son, you do realize how ridiculous that sounds?” Greene asked. He turned to Talbot “Get on the horn with transport, get these kids away from the front line.”

“Yes sir.” Talbot said, motioning for the three to follow him “And you, give me that.” He said to Daisy, still holding on to 827’s head.

“I would very much appreciate if you’d not touch me.” 827 told him.

“It talked…” Talbot asked, confused.

“Of course I can talk, philistine…” 827 said “What were you expecting? ‘Danger Will Robinson?”

Talbot kept his composure, but the mechanical talking head was getting to him.

“Young Lady, give me that head.”

“Fine…” Scott said, taking the head from Daisy’s arms and handing it to Talbot. “Happy.”

“Thank you. Was that so hard.” He handed it to a soilder standing nearby. “destroy this thing.”

“WHAT?” Skye and Daisy asked at the same time.

“Girls, let it go, it’s just a head.” Scott said as the men pushed them out of the tent.

 

“Scott, how could you?” Daisy asked as they we led into the back of a new truck.

Scott ignored her and pulled out the device he’d built once the men had locked the door and the truck had started moving.  

“Daisy… Just trust me…”

Scott pulled a small object out of his pocket and inserted it into the back of the device.

“How we doing in there?” Scott asked.

“Well, it’s not exactly what I was expecting, but it’s nice to be away from those creeps.” 827 answered from within the device.

Scott looked up with his trademark smartass smirk “We yanked 827’s memory core out of his head while I was taking it from you. He’s inside the driver now.”

“We?” Skye asked

“I helped” Evolt added.

“You… Stop that…” Daisy said.

“Fine… I’ll do the talking” Scott said.

“You’re no fun…” he heard inside his head.

“So…”

Scott knocked on the window into the front of the truck.

“Hey, you mind telling us where we’re going.”

“Center 201.”

“And that is?”

“You’ll find out when you get there.” The man said, slamming the window.

 

“Well, got anything?” Scott asked out loud.

The two girls shook their heads.

“Not you.”

“Oh alright…” Daisy said.

“Thank you.” Evolt said

“Don’t push your luck.”

“201 is the Mojave Union’s concentration camp in this reigon for people like you. Inhumans and mutants are completely banded here.” The alien said. “Though in the case of the three of you, they’d probably kill you on the spot.”

“So what do we do?”

“we get out of here.” Evolt said, summoning his equipment. “You two might want to keep back.”

Evolt held out the little bottles, but this time, one of them look diffrent

_“DRAGON! RIDER SYSTEM! EVOLUTION!”_ the device called out

Evolt cranked the handle and the device began to make noise.

“HENSHIN!” he called out

“ _Dragon! DRAGON! EVOL DRAGON!”_

A bright flash filled the truck and Evolt’s suit of armor had returned, this time less ornate with a different head with two blue eyes instead of the large red visor.

“Phase 2…” Evolt said has he punched the door open. “Back in action.”

“I could have gotten the door open.” Skye said.

“Could you deal with them?” Evolt asked, pointing at the Humvee with a canon on the roof behind them.

“Yeah.” She said. The truck opened fire and Evolt caught the projectile one handed.

“Want to try that again?” The alien said, smugly. He tossed the shell back at the tuck, causing it to explode.  He then grabbed the two and jumped from the truck, landing gracefully on the ground. The two women ran off the road while Evolt took his time. Enough time for the soldiers in the front of the truck to stop, get out and start shooting.

“Spoil sports.” He said as bullets bounced off his armor. He turned and blasted the two with energy from his hand.

Evolt deactivated his transformation and walked toward Daisy and Skye.

“They never learn.”

“You killed them…” Skye said in shock.

“Like it matters to you? They were going to kill you ether way.” Evolt said, not returning control to Scott and walking toward the truck. “You two just going to stand there or what?” He called as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“I don’t like this, sis…” Skye said “What if that… thing won’t leave?”

“Scott might have bitten off more that he can chew, but do we really have a choice right now?” Daisy told her as she started walking toward the truck.

She climbed up and sat in the middle, next to Scott/Evolt. Once Skye was in they started off down the road.

“Skye” Evolt said after a few minutes “Check around for some food or something. Daisy needs to eat.”

“Why do you care.”

“Because I want you to trust me?”

“If you want me to trust you, then let me talk to Scott.” Daisy said.

“He’s asleep.”

“What did you do?” she asked, suddenly enraged.

“Nothing, if you want him back that bad, hold on…”

His eyes closed only for them to snap open again.

“Hun, who what?” Scott said, panicking and confused to find himself driving a Duce-and-a-half.

“Scott… what happened?”

“I fell asleep…” He said, shaking his head and trying to regain his faculties.

“What’s the last thing you remember.”

“Evolt suiting up. I think I passed out.”

Daisy put her hand on his “Scott, get him out of you.”

“And what, have him enter you or Skye? Once this is over, I’ll kick him out whether he wants it or not.”

“I hope so…” She said.


	7. Chapter 7

Xavier sat there grimly as Fury, Fitz and Jemma was loaded onto the Quinjet. The two young brits looked at the older man with contempt.

“Coming along to see us locked away?” Fitz asked

“I have business to attend to at our shared destination, they’re dropping me off.” The bald man said “again, I wish I could have done more for you.”

“Save it.” Fury said to Fitz “This isn’t over, not by a long shot.”

The jet took off and turned out to have only been a short flight, their destination having been right below them.

“The Raft?” Jemma asked as the structure came into view.

“Unfortunately.” Fury said as they began to land. “Good news is theirs just floats out here, it doesn’t submerge.”

“Bad news is we’ll never leave…” Fitz said.

“Daisy and the others will come for us” Jemma said, having faith in her best friend.

Fitz just sighed. He wished he could share his wife’s optimism.

The Jet touched down and the door opened, with a large group of guards taking the three off the plane and down a long hallway.

“Fells like the Lemurian Star all over again…” Jemma said, remembering the alternate version of the ship they’d been on.

The came to a door and the guard shoved them inside. The room was sparse, with just three bunks hung on the wall. Not even a table.

“Welcome to your new home.” One of them said before sealing the door.

 

Fitz flopped on the bunk and let out another sigh.

“Well, not like I’m not used to this…” he said

“I wouldn’t sit there if I were you.” Fury said.

“Why not?” Jemma asked.

Fury clapped his hands and the wall the bunks were attached to started to rise.

“That’s why.” He said as Fitz scrambled off the bunk.

On the other side was a large room, full of equipment, and in the center, a table three people playing cards.

“Three of kind” One said, a woman.

“You’ve got 8s, I’ve got Jacks.” A second, a man said.

“Read’em and weep.” The third said, tossing his cards down “Full house.”

“You cheated.” The other man said.

“I’m just smarter than you two. And look out, we’ve got company.” He said, noticed the new comers.

“Fitz, Simmons.” Fury said, “Might I present to you, Captain Steve Rodgers, Captain Carol Danvers and Dr. Bruce Banner. Or, if you’d prefer, Athos, Porthos and Aramis…”

 

“Director?” Rogers asked, “What’s going on?”

“I think we’ve finally got a breakthrough.” Fury said, stepping into the larger room “These two are SHIELD agents from another universe… One where the box doesn’t exist. One where the walls never happened. These are Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz.”

“How are they supposed to help.” Danvers asked, standing up.

“Well, I’ve been told these two are some of the biggest brains SHIELD has on their earth. And as best as I can figure, they’re going to be our key.”

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other in realization before looking at the man with the eyepatch.

“Sorry for confusing you two” the Director said, “My other self and I figured this was quick way to get you two to safety and to work.”

“So you two switched places?” Fitz asked.

The director nodded before turning to the other three.

“Where’s d’Artagnan?” Fury asked.

“Where is he ever?” Danvers asked. “Down in his room, doing his usual thing. If he didn’t come up to get his meals and use the bathroom, I’d almost forget he’s here…”

 

Banner came over and looked at FitzSimons.

“So, what’s your skill sets?”

“I’m an engineer, she’s Bio-chem.” Fitz said in awe, “And we’ve gotten a bit good at fighting over the years.”

“Yes, finally,” Banner said “someone intelligent to talk to who isn’t off their rocker…”

“Carol and I are soldiers, Bruce… We might not be geniuses, but we’re not idiots.”

“At least the two of you can talk shop and go outside. I’m stuck in here.”

“Folks, please…” The director said “Maybe we can get the two of them to downsize the suppressor. From what I understand, their tech is a lot more compact than ours.”

Banner looked over at the two newcomers. “Do you guys know anything about DNA stabilization?”

“Well, we are working on a device for a friend of ours to control his powers.” Jemma answered.

“Does he turn into a uncontrollable monster?”

“No, but… on our world… a lot of people like the Hulk.”

“The what?”

“The Hulk, it’s what they call your… other… self.” Jemma said.

“That big green thing has a name?” Banner asked, confused.

“Well, yes.”

“This friend… What’s his problem” Banner asked, sitting in front of a computer.

“He’s an Inhuman with a power mimicry ability that he has no control over.” Jemma explained “Inhibiting them we can do… but the hulk… That might be beyond even us…”

“But you’ll at least try… right?” He asked.

“Never said we wouldn’t” Fitz said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The code names were assigned at random for Rogers, Danvers and Banner. "The fourth" only joined later. 
> 
> and yes, that was "Aunt Carol" flying past at the beginning of Volume 1


	8. Chapter 8

“So… What is all this, If you don’t mind me asking.” Fitz asked, looking around

“This is Project S.T.A.R., the ‘Stark Technological Assault Resistance.”

“You really wanted the name to spell ‘Star” Fitz said, turning the tables on the old running gag.

“Between these two having them all over their uniforms, how couldn’t I.” The director said, looking at Rogers and Danvers.

“When Hydra came to us asking to work together… I said yes, then I turned around and gathered the best and the brightest to try to stop both them and Stark.

“Your version of me accused me of being a coward and a traitor to the ideas of SHIELD. And that’s what I want everyone to think. Peirce and company think they’ve got a lapdog and I don’t have a bullet in my brain.”

“Wouldn’t Xavier find out?”

“Who do you think has been his go between on this project?” Xavier asked, having entered from a door on catwalk above them.

“Fury can’t make constant trips back and forth, so I’m officially here counseling a prisoner, man named Wade Wilson. The guards think he’s insane, but that’s just so they keep out of his room where that door is and it gets him whatever he wants out of them. Best food, alcohol, they even set him up with premium cable.”

“Low tech security system, but sometimes the best solutions are the simplest ones.” The director added.

He led the two down a flight of stairs into a lower level hallway.

“You’ll be sharing room #5. There is only one rule ‘Don’t go near #4.”

“Why.”

“If you think Banner’s monster is scary, wait till you get a load of #4”

“Why do you keep calling him that?”

“He says he doesn’t have a name. So it’s that or his code name ‘d’Artagnan”

The two rested for a little while before being called up for food.

The group ate quietly as a figure in a hooded sweatshirt came up the stairs, grabbed a tray of food and disappeared back downstairs.

“Seriously, what is his deal?” Fitz asked.

“We don’t really know.” Danvers said “He keeps to himself. Always has the hood on when he’s out of his room. And every few days he leaves a box outside that gets shipped off to Director Fury without us ever seeing the inside.”

 

 

After eating, Danvers went downstairs, entered her room and walked over to a small box in the corner.

“Hey you.” Danvers said, leaning over the box, speaking to its occupant. It was all they had but it fit, for now.

Rogers came up behind her.

“You think this is going to work?”

“Fury believes so.”

“Be nice if it does.” He said “I’m sick of these same four walls, I’m sick of being cooped up in here when not off on a mission.”

Rogers looked down into the box

“I want our son to be able to have a real life…” He said, looking down at their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with great pride and distinguished pleasure that I introduce to you...
> 
> James Joseph Rogers, named after his 'uncle' and grandfather.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott, Daisy and Skye continued on down the road in the truck, having found a sandwich and some water for Daisy in a lunch bag under the seat. She had swapped spots with Skye and was currently asleep against the door.

“Do you have any idea where you’re going?”

“Only where Evolt tells me.”

“Why are you listening to that thing?” she asked.

“Maybe because since he’s in my head, he can’t lie to me. We can hear each other think.”

“I guess that makes sense.” She said “What’s he thinking about now.”

“I’ve distracted him. Thought of having sex with Daisy and he just curled up in the corner, so to speak.”

“OK… gross…”

“What, you haven’t thought about Jas at all in the past week.”

She sneered at him.

“We’ll get out of this.

 

After a few more miles, Scott pulled off the road and stopped.

“What’s up?” Daisy asked as she woke up.

“We’re just about there?”

“Where?”

“Relocation Center 201.”

“Why’d you drive us here?” Skye asked, “This seems like a really dumb idea.”

“Because there’s something here we need.” Evolt said as he climbed out of the truck.

The three walked over a small hill, seeing a long row of towers in the distance

“Did they fortify an entire town?” Skye asked.

“Seems like it.” Daisy said.

“Daisy you wait with the truck.” Scott said.

“Look, I’m getting tired of you treating me like this.”

“Daisy…” Evolt interrupted “If they catch you and find out what you are, they will immediately terminate your pregnancy. No question. No tests. Scott is looking out for you and the baby.”

 

Daisy angrily stomped back to the truck and sat down in the back.

Scott followed her back there.

“Look, if you want to yell at me…” He said “Go ahead. Let me have it.”

“I’ve spent my entire life looking out for myself. I’m not used to having someone constantly looking after me. Let alone constantly telling me to ‘wait here, let me handle this. You can’t do it. Don’t eat that. Don’t touch that. Stay where I can see you...”

“Daisy… OK, first off, half of that I’ve never said.”

“Well, you know what I mean.”

“I do, and I also know what my mom said, about when I was born.”

Daisy looked down at her feet.

“I know this pregnancy is a serious risk.” Scott continued “I also know how badly you want this. How much having a family of your own means to you. That’s why I had them put you on medical leave. That’s why I told you to stay home. That’s why I throw myself in front of you. That’s why I let ET share my head. Daisy… I only want one thing, and that’s for you and the baby to be OK. I’m not doing this because I’m a man.

“I’m doing this because I love you, and if something happened to you,” He started to cry “I’d end up loosing both of you and I don’t know how I would be able to deal with that… especially in my case.

He sat down next to her

“I need you to keep me in check.” He said. “It’s the worst feeling in the world sometimes.”

“What is?”

“It’s hard to describe… you remember that stupid Eddie Murphy movie where he played a person sized space ship with tiny people inside?”

“Vaguely…”

“Imagine… Imagine for a second you were such a tiny person in a human sized suit. And if you wanted to do anything, you had to command the robot suit to do it and the suit didn’t always get it exactly right. That’s how I feel sometimes. Like I know what I’m saying sounds stupid and wrong and I should keep my mouth shut. They always called it a ‘Social deficit”

Daisy shuffled in her seat a little.

“I… I’m sorry I got mad at you.” She said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

‘I hate to interrupt…” Skye said, climbing up to join them, “But I think I heard something.”

The group suddenly heard shouting, followed by a thud of an object landing at their feet.

“God damn it… again?” Scott muttered as the flashbang went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of all cards on the table between myself and you wonderful readers, I am an Aspie, and that is very much how I feel about my life. I literally think faster than I can talk, which causes me to sometimes make a mess of what I'm trying to say when talking. especially when I'm emotional.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott regained his senses in a large white room. He was strapped to a table with bright lights above him. Two young women were standing at a table nearby. One was taller and dressed in scrubs, the other was wearing a military uniform.

“Well, someone is awake…” The one in uniform said, walking over and examining him

“I’m Dr. Darcy Lewis, this is my assistant and wife, Jane.” She continued. Scott recognized the second woman from some files…

Files on the Avengers…

“Hi there, I’m Scott. Please untie me…” Scott said.

“Not until I find out what makes you tick. I’ve been in touch with the folks out in Jefferson. They told you are very special.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Scott said.

“Before you try anything, I’d like to inform you that we have your two traveling companions in the other room. Unless you want them vivisected, you’ll do what we want.”

“OK… fine…” Scott said begrudgingly.

“So, Mutant or Inhuman.”

“Alien.” Scott said, trying to see what that would get him.

“Really?” Dr Lewis asked, tilting her heard “That is interesting. Inhumans usually go out of their way to prove they’re not aliens.”

“Well, I am, in fact, an alien. Take my contact lenses off.”

She did so, revealing the bright purple hue of his irises.

“Doesn’t go to prove much. Now I just want to take you apart anyway.” Dr. Lewis continued “Darling, get my tools.” Snapping her fingers as she did so.

“Yes, dear.” Jane said quietly.

She walked over towards a wall and came back with a tray. Lewis picked up a battery powered handsaw.

“So, are your organs in the same places?” She asked with a smile “Let’s find out…”

“I wouldn’t recommend that…”

“Is this where you say some cliché about how dangerous you are?”

“Not me… Him.” Scott closed his eyes. Lewis turned and looked behind her and saw nothing.

She turned back to Scott and saw his eyes open with a sadistic looking smile of his own.

“I really don’t have time for your nonsense.” Evolt said, ripping his arms free of the restrains. He grabbed Dr. Lewis by the throat and tossed her across the room.

He undid the straps on his legs and walked towards the young woman. He held out his hand and the saw flew to him. He reached down and grabbed her throat.

“Let’s see how you like it?”

“Please… no… please stop…” She said.

“What was that? I’m not sure I can hear you.” He taunted, holding the spinning blade closer.

“No, please… stop.”

“Did you ever stop? When someone begged for their lives? How many people have you killed? I’ve ended billions of lives, what makes you so special?  Why should I let you live?’

“Because I said so…” Scott said, forcing Evolt to drop the saw.

“Seems I’ve been outvoted…” Evolt said. “One of the women I was with is pregnant? It would be in you best interest to tell me they haven’t done anything to the baby yet…”

“No, we haven’t done anything yet.” She gasped through his grip.

“You swear?”

“Yes” she choked out.

He shoved her to the ground and turned towards the door. He held up his hands and the door flew off its hinges. He exited out into the hall and saw the doors to the room across the way. Through the window he could see Daisy and Skye. He forced the door open and launched himself at the soldier standing guard.

“Come on.” He said, undoing the straps. “We need to find what we came for.”

The trio ran down the hallway, Evolt using Scott’s telekinesis to disarm anyone who was in their way. He was actually showing better skill at it than Scott normally did.

Eventully, they reached a large door. Evolt smashed the lock and opened it, before returning control to Scott. On the other side of the door was a small room with a bed and a chair.

Sitting there was a man with a scraggly beard and long hair.

“Greetings…” Scott said to him “Odinson…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I rewatched Thor the other night...


	11. Chapter 11

“No… No….” The man said as he turned away from them. “Go away… Go away.”

He slumped down and crawled into the corner.

“Thor?” Skye asked “Again? You’re kidding…”

The three looked at the man they knew as the mighty Asgardian king cowering in the corner.

“Thor…” Scott said. He thought of the version of the man he’d met before. How he’d yet to get around to visiting him again. “Thor… Prince of Asgaurd, god of thunder… I need your help.”

“No…. No… you’re just a hallucination… you’re part of me delusions… But you’re not tricking me.”

“I’m very real.” Scott said as he came closer.

He knelt in front of the man.

“Can hallucinations do this?” Scott asked, lightly smacking him on the face.

“No…” Thor said, taking a deep breath “They… They’ve been telling me that I’m crazy… that I’m sick…”

“You’re more likely to have gone crazy from being here…”

“Who are you?”

“While I don’t like bringing it up, if it will prove to you that I’m being honest…” Scott said, taking his own beep breath. If there was one facet about himself that he hated with a passion, it was what he was about to say…

 

“I am Trivlen… Second Prince of the Siltavion Empire…” Scott said, using his Siltavi name.

“Siltavion…” Thor said before looking Scott in the face “Purple eyes… You’re… You’re not…”

He began to laugh.

“I am the Odinson… It wasn’t a dream.”

“No, it wasn’t. Now we need to get you to Mjölnir.’

“It won’t work… My father cast me out… I am no longer worthy of my powers…”

“The hammer isn’t you powers… I’ve seen you in action, you don’t need it.”

“You’ve seen me?”

“I’ll explain while we go, we need to get out of here.” Scott said.

 

“Your Highness… I don’t know how to thank you.” Thor said as they made their way toward an exit.

“You can start by not calling me that.”

“You lied?”

“No, I didn’t lie, I just… I’m not fond of it. I’m only ¼ Siltavion. My human name… my real name… is Scott.”  


“The Siltavi are known to be prideful… too prideful. I know firsthand how severely one’s pride can hurt you and those you care about. I can see why you want nothing to do with them.”

“That and the fact they tried to kill my friends and destroy the world… Not exactly the kind of thing you want to advertise…”

 

“Wait!” they heard a voice call out behind them. It was Dr. Lewis’ wife Jane, running up behind them.

 

“Please, let me come with you, Please?” Jane begged.

“Why?” Scott asked.

“Darcy… She’s out of control. I didn’t want to marry her, I’m not even gay. She forced me to marry her or she’d falsify my genetic records.”

“She was going to mark you as an inhuman or mutant if you didn’t say yes?” He asked, “That’s just all kinds of wrong.”

“She’s a psychopath.” Jane said, “What else would you expect…? Please, I need to get away from here.”

Evolt forced his way back into control.

“I have an idea…” he said. He walked back into the lab and put his hand in front of Dr. Lewis’ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t think I ever went over this.
> 
> Just for the record, Scott’s name in Siltavi is pronounced 
> 
> “Te-riv-lan”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing, been hard to focus on working on these recently.

“You’re sure she’s not going to remember anything? At all?” Jane asked as they buckled the unconscious Darcy Lewis into the passenger seat of their car.

“Not a thing.” Scott said

“This isn’t the first time I’ve done this.” Evolt added “She might get flashes of her past, but without exposure to me and this place, you should be fine with her.”

“And…” Scott said “If you help her be a better person, she might not what to go back to the way she was. This is a second chance.”

“Thanks.” Jane said, taking her and Darcy’s wedding rings off.

“Can you get rid of these for me?” she asked.

“Will do.” Skye said as she took them.

Jane took off down the road.

“So, now what do we do?”

“We get the hell out of here.” Evolt said as he made for another car.

“Wait, what about the other inhumans and the mutants.”

“They’re already dead.” Evolt said coldly. “The moment we broke out, the Mojave military was ordered to destroy this place.”

“We can’t just leave them.” Skye protested

“We have only a few minutes and this place is crawling with guards. We need to leave.”

“No. We can’t…” Daisy said.

Evolt suddenly made a cringing look on his face, which the girls figured was Scott doing something. Their shared body fell on its hands and knees.

“I swear one of these days you’ll learn to listen to me.” The alien said before ceding control back to Scott.

“Scott?” Daisy asked.

“Sorry about that…’

“I told you this was a bad idea.”

“You can ‘told you so’ me all you want when we get out of here…”

Suddenly, a fighter jet buzzed low overhead.

“OK, here’s what we’re going to do. Thor, go grab on to the fence.”

The tall Asgardian ran over and grabbed the chain link fence surrounding the complex.

“This might hurt… a lot.”

Scott took a deep breath and let Evolt take over. The alien held up their hand and a sort of tentral shot out, stabbing Thor in the back. He let out a loud, bellowing yell and suddenly, his eyes began to glow bright blue.

Sparks of lightning shot from his body and traveled along the fence, reaching up and striking the jet on its next pass, sending it crashing to the ground.

“Ok, you two get on letting everyone out.” Scott said, “I’ll work on getting us out of here.”

It took about twenty minutes, but Skye and Daisy were able to get everyone to run for it before Scott pulled up with Thor in a car.

 

They were about five miles down the road when an explosion behind them signaled the Mojave air force had returned and blown the camp up.

“Don’t think I’m making a habit out of this” Evolt said inside Scott’s head.

“Oh, you will buddy, you will.”

“We’ll see about that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of Evolt's innate powers is memory erasure. He's essentially wiped Darcy's mind clean.


	13. Chapter 13

Jemma and Fitz were standing over Banner’s shoulder when The Director walked up to them.

“I just got some word through the grape vine… A Mojave relocation camp was liberated by a group of unknown individuals…”

He put a picture down on the desk.

“How did you get this?” Fitz asked

“Project STAR has eyes and ears everywhere.”

 

The picture was of Daisy, Skye, Scott and a familiar looking man running down a corridor.

“This was pulled from the wreckage about 24 hours ago. Any idea who the blonde man is?”

Fitz looked closer.

“No way…”

“is that…” Jemma asked, peering over his shoulder.

“THOR?” the two said in shock

 

The two explained to the director and the others who Thor was.

“Asgardian?” Danvers asked “I didn’t realize they were still around. When I was out in space, they were almost as much legends as they were on Earth. No one hears much from them anymore.”

“So this guy is literally a god?” Rodgers asked

“Well, not technically.” Fitz began.

“with arms that size who the hell cares.” Jemma said before telling him she was kidding.

“Can he help?” The director asked

“Definitely.”

“Great, then we need to get to them before Mojave does. Danvers, Rodgers, you’re up.”

“Sir, I think it would be best if…” Fitz began to say

“No… I need you two to help Dr. Banner.”

The Director stepped closer to the two.

“Look, I know what this looks like, but this is important. The man’s life is at stake. He won’t admit it, but his life depends on that control unit. His DNA is unstable. If he goes green again, he’s going to die.”

“Why’d you tell them that?” Banner asked, having overheard.

“My priority is keeping you from turning into a pile of green goo. I would think you’d appreciate that.” The Director snapped back.

 

Danvers and Rogers returned in their uniforms.

“First time you two get to go out together in a while.” Banner joked.

“Well, you know what that means, ‘Uncle Bruce…” Danvers said as the two exited through a door while Banner face palmed.

“What was that about.”

“Jimmy…” The director said “Don’t worry, I’ll go keep an eye on him, he loves me. You three get to work.”

“Who’s Jimmy?” Fitz asked.

“Danvers and Rogers hooked up and had a kid…” Banner said bluntly “keeps me up all night with his crying…”

“If we all get out of this, maybe we can set up a playdate with Scotty and Sprout… I mean he is basically their half-brother…” Jemma said in jest before explaining to the confused Banner about the twins.

“This interdimensional stuff is giving me a head ache…” Banner said after she’d finished.

“Tell us about it.”

 

“Where are they?” A voice yelled from downstairs.

The one they called “Number Four” burst up into the main area.

“Where are they? Are they still here?” he asked again as he yanked down the hood of his sweater. “They shouldn’t have left, he’s coming…”

Fitz and Jemma took a step back.

“STARK!?!” the pair gasped.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a quiet, if long drive for the four as they traveled the southwest.

“Where are we?” Daisy asked as she awoke from a nap.

“About an hour past Amarillo. Just about to enter New Mexico.” Scott said. “Not much longer and we’ll have big guy here back with his pet hammer.”

“Mjölnir is not a pet.” Thor said, crunched into the passenger seat. “It is a mighty weapon of Asgard.”

“It doesn’t like others and comes when you call it… sounds like a pet to me.”

 

A few more hours later, and they were standing outside an abandoned military base in the desert.

“How did you know where my hammer is?” Thor asked.

“Lucky guess?”

‘Evolt…” Daisy said

“No, that was me…” Scott said “I figured it land in the same place it landed back home. Coulson was lead on that mission, it’s in his files and he wouldn’t shut up about it while talking shop.”

Thor ripped the fence apart and the three followed him inside. Under a delapidated looking shed was a massive hole in the ground. And in the center

“…Mjölnir…”

Thor jumped down into the pit and went straight for his companion. He gripped the handel and…

 

Nothing…

 

He yanked a few more time before letting out a sigh.

“I am no longer worthy… I will never be worthy…”

“Thor… on our Earth, you got through this and got everything back.” Daisy said, remembering the other Thor “I’m sure you’re worthy.”

 

“Well well well… Look who’s finally decided to show up…” a voice said

“Loki? Brother?” Thor asked “It’s good to see you again.”

“I’d share that sentiment, brother, but your actions have left the nine realms in complete disarray and I’ve had to pick up the pieces.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You caused a war with the Frost Giants. You sent hundreds of Asgardian warriors to the doom. Father has been in Odinsleep for years now because of it.”

“I… I did that…” Thor said. “Me..?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Did he?” Evolt asked. “Or does what my friends tell me about you hold true here?”

“Who the hell are you to talk to a king like this?”

“Wouldn’t you like to…” the alien began to say before doubling over and Scott suppressed him

“Ignore my roommate…” Scott said “He doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“In any event, brother.” Loki continued “Father’s will is not something I can undo. As much as I wish I could.”

“I understand…” Thor said.

“He’s lying” Evolt said.

Scott’s hand immedtialy flew to his face.

“That wasn’t me, I swear.”

“Loki… Does what that being say hold true. Are you being honest with me.”

“Yes, I swear.”

“Do you? On your honor?”

“YES!”

“Then prove it!”

“I will!”

Loki slammed his spear into the ground and the two suddenly disappeared.

 

“Good job asshole…” Scott yelled. “He was out ticket out of this hell hole.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Evolt quipped back.

“Well, you sure fooled me.”

“I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you.”

“You’re in my body, yeah, you do.”

 

Daisy and Skye just stood there and watched the two fight for control.

“You ever wish we were normal?” Skye asked.

“Every damn day…” he sister replied.


	15. Chapter 15

“And another thing.” Scott yelled as the argument continued “Stop ogling my girlfriend’s ass.”

“I’m not ogling anything.” Evolt said “why would I have any interest in her.”

“I remember what happened to the last pregnant woman you encounter.”

“You’re really going to bring up the muscle headed moron? That’s ancient history for me.”

“Did that happen, yes or no.”

“That was only part of me looking for a host. I wasn’t exactly there, remember.”

“You can control your cells.”

“Not over that great a distance.”

“Bullshit…”

“Will the two of you knock it off!” Skye yelled, smacking them over the shared head.

 

Suddenly, a door flew off hit’s hinges and two figures burst into the building.

“Hands up! Where’s the alien?” One of them yelled

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it!” Scott said

“You’re not… Where is he?” the second asked.

“…Rogers…” Skye said as she recognized the man

“Aunt Carol?” Scott asked, recognizing the other.

“I’m sorry, do we know you?”

“Force of habit… never mind. If you’re looking for Mr. Universe, he left because someone couldn’t keep his big mouth shut.”

“It’s your mouth two.” Evolt added aloud.

“Are you OK?” Rogers asked

“Long story.”

“You need a new line” Evolt said

“Shut up…”

“You’re the agents the director told us about?” Rogers asked, “The ones those two scientists were worried about?”

“What scientist?” Skye asked

“Oops…” Scott said.

The two turned and looked at him.

“Forget to mention something?” Daisy asked him as he began to twitch.

“…Howard sent Uncle Nick, Fitz and Jemma as backup. Fitz helped me build the driver and the suit it was attached to.”

“How could you forget to tell me something like that?” Daisy asked angrily.

“Because my first priority is you. getting you home.”

“Scott, I’m not a baby. I was doing field work for years. I lived on my own for years, I know how to take care of myself.”

“Yes, I know.” He said “But things are different now. I know what my mother said, I overheard from the kitchen.”

Daisy stood still.

“You… You know what happened?”

“Yeah. I know the damage I did to her. I know what you’re facing, and that’s why I want to be there for you as much as I can, and why I don’t want to see you risk your neck. That’s the thing about relationships. You don’t have to do it alone.”

She pulled him in close. The two just stood there for a minute, embracing.

“They usually like this?” Danvers asked Skye.

“Yeah, baby’s made things rough for them.

“I just want to go home…” Daisy complained as she and Scott let go of each other.

“We could take you back to your friends.” Rogers suggested.

“Oh, right, you’re still here.” Scott said. “Yeah, sure, the sooner we get the band back together, the better.”


	16. Chapter 16

The two Project STAR members led them out to the small, waiting jet.

“Get comfty.” Rogers said as they took off “It’s not really a direct flight…”

The craft lifted off the ground and headed further southwest.

“We need to go around the walls. There are only a few safe crossing points and they’re heavily guarded.”

 

“So…’ Danvers said as she sat next to Daisy “How far along are you?”

“Just about seventeen weeks at this point. I already can’t wait for it to be over…”

“I just had one myself.” She said, “It can be rough, but in the end, it feels like it was worth it.”

“Was the father of yours part alien?”

“Mine’s father was a bottle of Kentucky Burbon and a rather charming centenarian…” she confessed, looking towards Rogers.

Skye, sitting behind her, chuckled and told her about her own kids.

 

“Agent Riley, right?” Rogers asked as he looked at Scott, standing over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Rogers turned and looked at him.

“Sorry, I’m not alone up here at the moment.” Scott said, tapping his head as he went on to explain Evolt.

“Okay… So, what can you tell me about Stark?” Rogers said after Scott had finished.

“Well, your Agent Johnson is a mole.”

“I heard about what happened.”

“She’s still alive as far as I can tell. The robots caught her and brought her back to the tower.”

“What tower?”

“The middle of the walls, it’s supposed to form a tower. Usual end of the world kinda nonsense.”

“ _You say that like it’s a simple, common occurrence”_ Evolt said in his head.

“For me, it kinda is…” Scott muttered in reply. Scott went on to explain the long, long story of the box.

 

It was a rather long flight… but after about a day, the jet touched down back at the raft.

 

“DAISY! SKYE!” Jemma yelled as she ran towards and hugged the twins.

“What am I, chop liver?” Scott asked.

“It’s your fault we’re in this mess…” she said.

“Jemma, what’s going on?” Daisy asked.

“You guys would not believe us if we told you.”

“That phrase gets tossed around way too much these days.” Skye said.

“Well, maybe I can shed some light on this.” A voice said.

One of the people in the large room stepped forward. Daisy and Skye took one look at him, and quaked him into a wall.

“WAIT!” Fitz yelled “STOP!”

“What the hell is he doing here.”

“He’s Tony Stark…” Jemma said.

“…The REAL Tony Stark.” The man said, sitting up.

“What do you mean ‘real?” Scott asked.

The man got back on his feet and walked closer. He looked like a train wreck.

“That monster is an imposter. I’m Tony Stark.”

 

Johnson stepped into her father’s chamber.

“Daddy… We weren’t fast enough; Fury has my doppelgangers and Riley.”

The metal figure barely moved.

“DAD!”

“Sorry, dozing…” he said with a yawn “Where were we?”

“The other worlders are on their way back to Fury.”

“Don’t worry, this is just a small set back. We can work with this. Repairs to the machine will be complete soon and my contingency plan is in place.”

“I sure hope so.”

“Is that sarcasm I detect, young lady?”

“And where do you think I got it from?”  he said as she smirked.

Suddenly, a loud noise began to echo from the entrance passage.

“The jet…” Stark muttered.

Johnson ran down the passage, only to see the plane take off and race away into the distance. She ran back inside.

“Someone is taking their Jet.” She told him “We need to send out the legion.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. It’s low on fuel and I’ve had it’s ability to cross between world disabled. They’re not going anywhere we can’t get to them.”


	17. Chapter 17

“I had just left my new girlfriend Vicky’s place when I got hit over the head.” The other Stark explained “I wake up, it’s daylight and I’m tied to a chair, with another me standing there, holding a metal baseball bat.”

Scott made a small grimace that Daisy noticed “I got picked on in highschool… got whacked with those a few times. Smashed more than one pair of glasses before Mum convinced my grandparents to pay for me to get laser surgery. Turns out it wasn’t on the dependent coverage…”

“Anyway…” Stark interrupted as Scott smacked himself in the face and squeaked out “sorry”

“As I was saying…” Stark continued “The other me said I had squandered my gifts… I wasn’t sure what he was talking about.”

“On most other Earths… you’re rolling in it.” Daisy said “You’re a, quote ‘Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist...”

“Well… I was always smart… but…”

He winced in pain and fell to one knee.

“oh God… I am so sorry.” Daisy said quickly.

“No… No… I’ve been like this for ages… I don’t know why.”

“Is he sick or dying or something?” Skye asked.

“Far as we can tell, there’s nothing wrong with him.”

“It started the day of the walls…” He strained before falling over completely.

“We should get him back to his room.” Rogers said, picking the frail man up and carrying him downstairs.

 

A little while later, Scott was talking to Banner about the inhibitor as the group had dinner.

“So this thing contains a complete version of one of the Iron King’s robots?” Banner said, holding Scott’s incomplete Driver device.

“Well, not exactly.” As Scott went into detail, Banner put it down on the table, fascinated by the story.

“Director… Sir…” Fitz began to ask Director Fury “Before… Stark was saying something about ‘he’s coming.’ Before he had one of his fainting spells… Do you know what he was talking about.”

“Me…” Evolt said.

“Scott?” Fitz asked “What?”

“I’m not Scott…” the alien said.

He held up his hand and tendrals shot out, stunning the others in the room.

_“Dude, what are you doing?”_ Scott injected inside their head.

“What I came here to do.” The alien said as he turned towards Dr. Banner.

“Oh no…” The small man said as Evolt gave an evil smirk.

_“You SON OF A BITCH!”_ Scott screamed.

“You know exactly the kind of guy I am… why would you be surprised?” Evolt said as a tendril shot out of their hand and struck Banner square in the chest.

“…shit…” Scott said aloud as the tendril detached, taking an amorphous glob with it.

The goo grew and formed into a person, an Asian looking man with Evolt’s device on his waist. Banner’s body shook and he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

“Still got a thing for that body?” Scott asked.

“You could say that.” Evolt said, his voice sounding like a normal human. “I did spend quite a while seeing Isurugi-san’s face in the mirror.”

“I though… you had it the whole time, didn’t you…” Scott noted “The Trigger…”

“Of course.” Evolt said, holding up another small black object.

“Guys… we’re screwed…” Scott said as Evolt pressed a button on the object in his hand and plugged it into his device. Behind him, they heard a moan and a growl as Banner climbed back to his feet and began to grow.

“Sorry, but… not sorry.” Evolt said as he held up his hands, only to realize one of them was empty.

“Looking for something?” Scott asked with his trademark smirk. He was holding the missing bottle.

“Give me the Rider System bottle…” Evolt said.

“Oh… I’m gonna give it to you alright”

Scott held out his hand and willed his Driver to him. He shook the bottle in his other hand, opened the top and rammed it into the center of the Driver, which began to glow and crackle.

“ _Driver online… Rider System standing by…_ ”

“Think you got the better of me?” Evolt asked. He turned to Banner, whose transformation into the Hulk was nearing completion. “Get him…”

The Hulk growled at the command and stepped forward in front of Evolt, who made for the stairs.

Scott slammed the belt on and shove the handle into the on position.

“ _ARE YOU READY?_ ” The device called out

“HENSHIN!”

The center of the belt ejected two tiny armor components, made near microscopic through Pym particles. They grew and expanded, the latched onto ether side of Scott’s body.

“ _RIDER! STRONGEST VICTORY! IRONDEFENDER!_ ”

Scott cracked his neck and fingers as he got used to the new suit of armor.

The Hulk growled and sniffed at him.

“Easy there, big guy, I don’t want to hurt you.”

The big green monster just made a gurgling sound.

“Take a deep breath… stay calm…” Scott said as he slowly moved closer.

Hulk only gurgled again.

“That’s it…” Scott said

“ _Master… I would advise against this…_ ” Talus said.

“What happened to you, you went silent on me?”

“I think being separated from the Zephyr caused me to crash… but now that I’m in close proximity again, I can correct the fault.”

“Close…?”

Scott finally got close enough to hear what he was trying to say.

“…ssssmmmmaaaasssshhhh…”

“…shit…” was all Scott could say before the beast pulled back and swung at him with a roar.

“…I told you so…” The alien computer said.


	18. Chapter 18

Evolt watch Scott sail across the room and slam into the far wall from the catwalk before turning towards the exit, chuckling to himself.

He heard thud behind him before a gruff voice asked, “Going somewhere, bub?”

Evolt just started walking away when he felt himself being grabbed and spun in place.

“I asked you a question…” Logan said, his claws pointed at the alien’s throat.

Scott pulled himself out of the wall and stood before the Hulk.

“ _Dodge left, master_.” Tallus said to him while 827 was instructing him to back up and dive right.

“I can’t deal with both of you in my ear at the same time.” Scott said, ducking another haymaker from the Hulk.

“827, monitor the suit’s systems.”

“ _Fine…_ ” 827 said.

Scott flicked his left arm and a small shield deployed from his forearm.

“ _I don’t see how that’s going to help…”_ Talus said as the Hulk punched again. He struck the shield dead center, sending Scott flying into the same dent in the wall he just pulled himself out of.

“ _Are you ever going to listen to me?”_

The Hulk threw yet another punch, this one Scott caught with both hands.

“827, increase power to the servos. Tal, find me a weak spot.”

Scott felt the push of the Hulk’s massive fist lessen as the suit began to take more of the brunt.

The stalemate ended when a loud thud rang out.

“Need some help?” Rogers asked weakly as his shield bounded back to him. “I’m sorry Bruce.”

“Can’t say no…” Scott strained as he pulled himself free again. “Just keep him on his toes long enough.”

Scott reached for the control lever on the Driver and pulled it all the way out.

_“IRONDEFENDER! FINAL CHARGE!”_

Scott’s right fist began to crackle with energy.

“God, I hope this works.” Scott said as he made a fist and charged the giant, punching him square in the gut. The energy jumped into the Hulk, causing him to double over in pain. The energy began to pulse through him. He collapsed onto his back. Then, suddenly, he began to shrink.

Within a few seconds, The Hulk was back to being Bruce Banner. More amazingly, he was still alive.

Scott hit a hidden trigger to retract the suit’s helmet.

“Well… I’d call that a successful test...” he panted as the others got back to their feet.

 

Suddenly, Evolt came crashing down, having been dropped from the catwalk. Another figure dropped down on top of him.

Logan had his foot on Evolt’s throat and his claws directly into the alien’s face.

 “huh…” Scott said, looking the other man over. “You don’t look too worse for wear…”

“I can regenerate.” Logan said bluntly.

“Well, you did better than I though you would.” Evolt said, looking to Scott. “Congratulations… Kamen Rider… on your first Victory…”

He looked closely at Scott.

“I can see why you chose it… it suits you.”

“Scott?” Daisy asked, looking at him. He retriggered his helmet.

“So… what do you guys think?” He asked as he posed heroically.

“You’re going to be impossible to live with for the foreseeable future…” Daisy said shaking her head.


End file.
